


Fake it till you Make it

by ChildOfSolace



Category: BECK (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Ever since their tour in America, the fame of Beck has increased too. And since Ryusuke had already been popular with the ladies then, it's now even worse.Worse for him because he just wants to focus on music all the more now. But they won't leave him alone. He came up with a plan with Taira's advice.But Taira doesn't really approve of the plan.
Relationships: Minami Ryuusuke/Tanaka Yukio, Sakurai Yuji/Taira Yoshiyuki
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read the Manga so plot that happened there does not follow.

"Ryusuke, are you available now?"

Ryusuke sighed, feeling the already thin thread of his patience about to snap. Ever since they came home to Japan after their tour in America, their fame started improving significantly. Along with that, so has his popularity with the ladies.

Now he wouldn't mind a lay or two. The problem being he didn't want to let his guard down even when they have the exposure in some places in America, and their hometown in Japan. Ryusuke wanted to focus on composing new songs, so they could at least play a new single in their next Live Houses.

And while he's been turning down girls anyway with that reasoning, they kept coming back. Each time they leave after being turned down, their tantrums kept getting more whiney. Which has Ryusuke pissed off too much to focus on the song's composing he's been doing.

Like right now, the fake redhead just dumped cola on him before storming out, passing Taira along the way out who held the door open for her.

"Trouble with the ladies, Minami?"

"Don't even start, man."

Ryusuke grumbled, taking his shirt off and grabbing a towel to wipe off the cola. His jeans were a bit drenched too, but his other pants were still drying from the laundry he did last night.

"What was that all about?" The blond asked, putting his bass down.

Ryusuke sighed, leaving the towel over his head. "The same story I told you yesterday."

"Still?" Taira raised a brow, "Did you tell them you just wanted to focus on the music and the band for now?"

The ravenette narrowed his eyes, "Each time, Taira. Each time. Sometimes now, I still hear their whiney screeching in my dreams. I don't know how I'm gonna get them let up." He huffed. "The truth's obviously not good for them."

"Especially since you probably said the same thing even before just to get them to leave before." Tiara shrugged, humming thoughtfully. "Well, why don't you tell them you're already in a relationship."

Ryusuke made a look, "But I'm not."

"Well, like you said, the truth's not good enough for them." Taira shrugged, "Women are most likely to give up if they find out you're already spoken for."

The lead guitarist snorted, "Not these women." He said. "Unless they see it, they'll keep pushing."

"So you either find a person and actually be spoken for, or fake it till you make it." The blond patted his shoulder.

Ryusuke huffed irritably. He may be more so since he hasn't done it in a while. So in retrospect, maybe he could get it on with one of the girls. But he didn't need to get distracted further, and getting laid with any of them now would just have one of them coming back more than ever to check for the ' _commitment_ ' and that would be even more annoying.

"Hey guys," Saku greeted as he and Koyuki came into his shack. Taira smiled as he came to him for a chaste kiss. Ryusuke rolled his eyes at their affectionate display. "So are we all here?"

Ryusuke shrugged, "Chiba said he's on the way." He said. "Just hope he means it this time."

"MINAMI RYUSUKE!"

The ravenette groaned. "Oh, not her..."

Taira snickered. "Incoming, dude. Hide the beverages." He said. "She really sounds livid."

Koyuki blinked, turning to the screaming. 

"Huh, isn't that one of your exes?" Saku raised a brow.

"Wha—" Ryusuke turned to the drummer incredulously, "Why the hell do you know that?!"

Saku just shrugged, "You flirt a lot when you're drunk."

Ryusuke really didn't want to deal with that. He was thinking about what Taira said, and considered that being the only option right now. Problem was figuring out how to make it believable.

Then, a thought occurred to him inspired by Taira and Saku.

"Koyuki," Ryusuke stood up.

The younger boy blinked, then realized he was still standing by the door and possibly blocking the way. "Oh, sorry, let me..." He moved aside, which meant moving towards Ryusuke.

Just in time for the girl to make it to the threshold. "Ryusuke, you haven't answered any of my—" she trailed off.

Ryusuke kissed Koyuki.

Saku's eyes were no longer their usual squints.

And Taira's mouth popped open.

There was a familiar crass exclamation from their lead singer, too. "What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, what?!"

Ryusuke pulled away from a stunned speechless Koyuki. "Oh, hey Nikki. Didn't see you there." He hummed, throwing his arm around the short boy. "Have you met my boyfriend, Koyuki?"

"Wha—"

"Yes, his boyfriend, a _very_ recent development." Taira said monotonically, standing up and going over to the shell-shocked girl. "This must be a lot for you to take in. So, why won't you let Chiba buy you a drink," he hummed, gesturing her towards the afro singer. "And Ryusuke? Yeah, a word?"

The ravenette didn't seem too keen to have ' _a word_ ' with Taira. He's pretty sure it was going to be more than a single word. "Actually, I was thinking..."

"That yes, you will." Taira grabbed his arm, "Back door, now. Yuji, your best friend."

Saku gave him a thumbs up, before going over to Koyuki and waved a hand in front of his face.

As soon as they exited the shack, Taira went down on Ryusuke. "What the actual damn fuck, Minami?!"

"Hey, whoa!" The ravenette huffed, putting his hands up defensively. "It was your idea."

"And what made you think it would be okay using Koyuki for this?"

Ryusuke narrowed his eyes, "Dude, using anyone for this isn't okay." He said pointedly, "But I just figured it would be less complicated to explain it to Koyuki than to look for some random girl to play the part."

"Start explaining how it's any less complicated." Taira deadpanned, crossing his arm and not looking at all mollified. "He's a guy. He's your band mate, and even more so, your friend. _Our_ friend."

Ryusuke waved a dismissive hand, "And that's how it's less complicated," He said. "We're friends. I'll just explain it to him. And he'll get it. You're the one making it all complicated and a big deal. Now let's head back inside so I can undo it."

The ravenette turned back to the door, and opened it. He raised a brow as Saku was reading a Manga on a bean bag, and Koyuki was missing.

"Saku, where's Koyuki gone?"

The drummer looked up from the Manga, "He went home," He said, his tone not betraying anything, "Told me that he never expected Ryusuke to return his feelings, and he needs some time to get himself together. Seeing as you sent Chiba out to calm that girl down, he figured he'd have time to collect himself for a rehearsal session later."

Ryusuke stopped listening as the words ' _returned his feelings_ ' left Saku's mouth. Taira continued to glare at the lead guitarist.

"Let me just say," The blond huffed, crossing arms. "if Koyuki leaves and forms a ' _Ryusuke-less_ ' band, I'm going to that one."

Saku raised his hand, "Seconded."


End file.
